Caught in the Office
by Ex's and Ohh's
Summary: When attempting to keep a relationship a secret, going at it in public usually isn't the best way to go. You are liable to have someone find out and use it for blackmail... Total Smut/PWP. You have been warned ;P (hint of DM/GW)


**Caught in the Office **

Ex's and Ohh's

Disclaimer: if hp was mine, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be eating masses of chocolate whilst rolling in my money ;P

…

"Ah, Blaise honey, are you ok?" He is ashen faced and almost looks lost, like he doesn't know how or why he is in my office.

Muttering something about "Draco", "talk of the office" and "Holy Merlin" with the last being muttered multiple times, he flops into the chair in front of my desk and buries his face in his hands.

"Sweetie you are going to have to make a lot more sense than that for me to understand what you are on about. He takes a deep breath that doesn't look like it calms him at all, and looks up into my face. "Draco walked in on us during our "meeting" yesterday"

"Oh fuck!" double damn and holy Merlin, we so aren't ready to come out as a couple yet. "Has he issued a prerogative for keeping mum yet?" I query, figuring that the answer will be yes by the way Blaise is freaking out.

"Well I haven't yet, I thought it best to ask the both if you together" says the tall blonde who is suddenly leaning against my door.

"Malfoy" I sigh, suddenly weary in ways a full day's work doesn't get me "What is the deal then?"

"Well" he says, tapping his wand in his hand and enlarging the pensieve that was miniaturized there "if you don't want this" at this point he pulls his wand from his temple, a silvery thread of memory falling into the pensieve "to make its way to your bosses and from there your families and friends you will acquiesce to my demands"

He may have turned his back on the 'dark side', but he is Slytherin through and through and knows how to turn any situation to his advantage, even if its concerning his best friend!

"Well we had better see this memory before we consent to anything" I hear Blaise say to my left and nod along until I realize that if the memory is right, we are now going to be watching ourselves screw each other...talk about kinky!

Grasping my wrist, Blaise plunges his face into the pensieve bowl and I follow through the silvery liquid to the hallway of my office, where Malfoy, completely oblivious to our presence, is walking towards us, towards my office where, if memory serves me right at this time yesterday Blaise and our were in a "meeting" but not doing much actual work...

Biting my lip and blindly reaching out to grasp Blaise's hand we follow the memory of Draco over to where he is pausing at my office door, obviously hearing sounds that don't sound particularly like what you should be hearing during a meeting. As if to prove me right a low groan followed by what is quite obviously several moans of pleasure can be heard through the door, we really should have remembered to silence my office... Memory Draco opens the door a crack and peers inside and Blaise and I both notice how the look of shock on his face is quickly replaced with a shit eating grin as he obviously works out he can use this for blackmail material. Bastard.

Feeling a bit naughty, and figuring that I should make the most of what is not a good situation, I pull Blaise through the door with me and come face to face with our own contorting bodies obviously in the throes of passion. The expression on my face at the time is almost amusing until I remember why my face looks scrunched, this was about the time of my first orgasm if I remember correctly. Yep, I was laying on my back on my desk with my legs wrapped around Blaise's waist as he ploughed into me with ever increasing speed when my first (of several) orgasms had washed over me, taking me by surprise.

I suddenly noticed Blaise who was tugging on my hand, and apparently had been for a while whilst I was staring transfixed at ourselves. "Now you know what I mean when I say how beautiful you look post orgasm" he smirks, winking at me and gesturing at me laying spaced out on the table with a small smile lingering around my lips as my hips gave small involuntary jerks, Blaise leaning over me laying sweet kisses on my neck and breasts, waiting for me to reboot my brain. As we watched however, I seemingly awoke, ready for more, pushing both myself off the desk and Blaise on the desk as I take his hard cock in my mouth as a reward for making me cum. The office is suddenly filled with a myriad of groans and soft, wet sounding sucking noises. A noise to my right breaks my attention to the couple in front of me, and I turn to see Blaise looking thoroughly aroused, especially noting the bulge in his trousers. "You look so sexy when you do that" he remarks, "and you do it too fucking well"

I look back to ourselves to see me take the whole of his length down my throat, suck, and release him to crawl up his body and perch myself above his hard cock. Now it's my turn to groan aloud at the sight, I remember how good this felt.

"Right" I manage to mumble, feeling my knickers dampen with increasing arousal, "I think we have seen enough to know Draco knows, want to go back, settle terms and kick him out to recreate this memory?"

"Hell yes!" He mumbles as he pulls me in for a kiss as we wrench ourselves out of the memory, quite regretfully...

"Ok so we know you have evidence, what are your demands?" I ask Draco somewhat impatiently, especially as I can feel Blaise's erection pressing into my left ass cheek as he stands pressed mostly behind me.

"I want you," he breaks off here looking a little embarrassed then rushes though the rest of his sentence "IwantyoutosetupadateformewithGinnyWeasley"

"Pardon?"

He sighs, "just set me up with Ginny Weasley, and shut up with the smirks"

I think back to how many times Ginny has talked about him 'how gorgeous yet unattainable Draco is' and smirk some more.

"Fine, now get out"

"Wha-" Draco flounders for a second

"Out, out, out" I make brushing movements with my hands towards the door, and push him out towards it. I had considered drawing the "discussion of demands" out for a while, but Blaise's fingers had been running along the sensitive skin of my lower back, whilst he lightly ground his erection into my behind.

Flicking my wand at my door I wordlessly lock and silence it, then start stripping Blaise out of his shirt and pants whilst he pulls open my shirt and flicks open my bra, letting my moderately large breasts bounce free, leaning down immediately to lick and suck on each of them.

Once we are both totally devoid of clothing, I sink to my knees in front of him, murmuring sweet nothing's of how well I will suck him off and how much he will want to fuck me by the time I'm done, causing his cock to bob a little as it swells even more with arousal.

Slowly I graze his obvious arousal through his underwear, smirking at his light shudder before jerking his underwear down and swiftly running my hands up and down his cock, licking a line following my hands.

He rocks forward a little, presumably to get me to touch him some more, but I feel like teasing, drawing this out for as long as possible, so I keep my touches feather light, and only use my tongue sparingly, looking up at him all the while. When he starts to make quiet keening sounds I decide I have had enough fun with this and half swallow his cock, taking as much of it that will fit in my mouth. He lets out a real moan at this and I release him for just enough time to tell him to be quiet so we don't get caught again, even if I have silenced my office this time.

I establish a rhythm of sucking and licking, pumping what's left of him that doesn't fit my mouth with my fist. As soon as his thighs start quivering I break the rhythm, slowing right down and reaching up with one hand to play with his nipples, bringing one to a point before starting on the other. His breath speeds up, almost panting in effort not to make a noise and alert people to our situation.

His hands find my hair which is falling out of its chignon and he pulls me up to meet his lips once more, our kisses increasing in hardness until we are almost consuming each other with passion. One of his hands slips down my belly, dipping once or twice into my belly button before continuing its Southerly journey into my black lace knickers. His fingers quickly find my nub and he smiles into the kiss at discovering how wet I already am. "Seeing us fuck really turned you on?" He smirks into my ear, my only answer is a shuddering nod, words escape me at this time.

Spinning me around so my back is against his chest, he resumes his exploration through my knickers whilst his mouth sets off rediscovering every curve of my neck, collarbone and shoulder, something he does most times we have sex. One of my hands curls around his neck, whilst the other tries to simultaneously push his fingers away and yet pull them closer still.

Without warning I am pushed forward against my desk. Kicking the chairs in front of it out of the way he leans over me with a slightly wicked look on his face, whispering what he is planning on doing to me, how our re-enactment will outshine the original. His hand ghosts over the curve of my buttocks and then slides my knickers off to let them join the rest of our clothes on the floor as he teases my entrance with the head of his cock. Squirming in anticipation and trying valiantly to look around at him, I try to push back in order to impale myself and sate my trembling body. Tutting quietly at my efforts he teases me even further, and goes an extra step in pinning my hands flat against the table with his much larger ones before finally plunging into me.

I bite my lip in an effort not to gasp, rotating my hips slightly for maximum pleasure. Chuckling softly so that I can only just hear him, he gradually speeds up his pace until he is just shy of pounding me into the table, cautious as ever not to make much sound.

Releasing my hands and pulling out he lets me stand up, and sits down on one of the many chairs in the room. Kicking off my left black heeled pump, to join its partner on the floor, I take his hand and straddle him, hovering for a few seconds over his waiting cock, remembering how good this position was yesterday when we were caught. Lost in recollection I slowly sink down onto Blaise's cock, clenching my jaw to try and muffle my moan. Gripping my waist gently he guides me up and down a few times until I am happily riding his cock, my hands on his shoulders for support.

I can feel myself getting closer and closer, and from his face I can see he can feel me clenching around his dick. Slipping one finger between us he starts to fondle the little ball of nerves at the apex of my thighs. Within seconds of this I am coming like a freight train, half biting his shoulder to stop myself screaming.

There are suddenly footsteps from outside the door and we both freeze, suddenly aware of the precarious - yet oh so pleasant-position we are in. But the footsteps and the voices that went with them pass, and the obviously risky position we are in only elevates our hormones more until we are back to snogging the living daylights out of the other, his cock still buried deep within me.

Pushing up slightly at my waist he gestures silently for me to get up onto the desk I had previously been bent over. Sliding back in me with well-practiced ease, my legs twine around him and he hits that perfect spot inside me that makes me see stars in one thrust. I breathe out in silent pleasure, mentally chanting and begging for more. I retract my earlier statement, Draco isn't a bastard, he is wonderful, without him we would not be having sex at this particular moment!

Gripping my thighs as a method to ground himself, Blaise thrusts in harder and deeper, oh so much deeper! My legs clench and unclench around his waist, unconsciously trying to pull him closer. I run my hands up his chest, feeling the smooth, chocolatey skin containing taut muscle, before twining my hands around his neck and pulling him closer so that I can meet his lips with my own. Tongues mirroring the action below, we start rocking into each other, matching each other's rhythms and thrusts, and using our mouths to stifle the sounds of pleasure we are making.

Breaking off from his lips I bury my face in the curve of his neck to suffocate the moan attempting to break my promise of silence. Breaking down totally and hissing into his neck I come once more clenching even tighter around him.

Grunting at the effort it is obviously taking not to come as I do, he stills his movements still deep within me. Shuddering I come down from my high and smile somewhat sweetly at him.

"I think we owe Draco a bottle of that elf made wine you have in your cellar as well as a date with Ginny" I breathe, still somewhat out of breath from my second orgasm

"He's a conniving bastard, but yeah we owe him" he admits, leaning so his forehead touches mine, then captures my lips in a kiss that is a great deal sweeter and softer than the sex we just had. Kissing slowly and gently, he stars rocking his hips a little, slowly building up the sensations between us again.

Wrapping my arms and legs a little tighter around himself, he steps back from the table, still buried deep within me, and allows one of my legs to slide down his hips at a time until that we are standing chest to chest, still fully joined.

Stepping back and slipping out of me, he guides the both of us to the floor between the door and the desk of my office, pushing the rumpled clothes we had discarded in such haste, to the side. Once I get on all fours, he brushes his hand lightly over my arse which is slightly reddened from our activities.

Lining himself up and gripping my hips for support he plunges back into me, hard, fast and oh so good. Flipping my curly hair, all fallen out of its bun, to the side, I look over my shoulder with him, appraising with appreciative eyes, his taut stomach, a light sheen of sweat glistening over it... Mmm today is an excellent day.

Leaning over me, he pulls me up to my knees so he is thrusting into me with my back firmly against his front. Kissing and sucking on my neck enough that I am sure there will be a mark, he lets one of the hands previously pressed against my stomach holding me against him, to drift down and seek out my clitoris. Playing with it with two fingers whilst continually thrusting up into me, hitting a spot every so often that makes me emit a low keening noise, he makes me come for the third time that afternoon. My orgasm releases something within him and his thrusts become harder and more erratic as his fingers splay and clench across my stomach. Slipping off him and getting on all fours once again, I take his erection into my mouth, using my tongue liberally against the sensitive underside. His hand twine themselves into my hair as he starts coming. Sitting up on my legs I swallow what I managed to catch in my mouth, wiping what I missed with the back of my hand and smiling coyly at him.

"Were you going to tell us you were screwing anytime soon?" I hear an amused voice from the door. Jumping about a foot, we turn to see Ginny standing with one hip cocked against the door frame.

"Maybe fucking at work isn't the most conductive way of keeping our relationship a secret..."

...

A/N Hiya readery people :) if you want to leave a review or whatever that would be spiffy! I am trying to better my smut writing skills before I stick any in one of my actual (non PWP) fics, so any constructive criticism ect. is very much welcomed and appreciated. No pressure though, I'm just glad someone is reading it ;)


End file.
